Home
by spelerison
Summary: It's a word; a meaning, a place, a feeling... It's home. Jack/Hotch/Spencer family with the slightest of slash


**Home**

As quietly as possible he slid his key into the front door's lock, silently hoping that it wasn't chained.  
He didn't want to wake anyone so he was definitely pleased when it opened with ease, closing just as nicely.

First things first he stooped down to remove his shoes.  
He couldn't quite remember the last time his feet had been so sore.  
How they could be numb yet burn so painfully was beyond him.  
He doubted even an hours rub would bring relief at the moment.

With a sigh he straightened with difficulty that would never be  
admitted, joints making themselves heard as he slipped off his suits jacket.  
Either he was getting older or the days were getting longer.

In the very least the stair case seemed to have done so.

His tired mind couldn't fathom making that climb to his bed when there was a couch down here looking just as good.  
Better actually for the sole closeness of it, but the mention of such a closeness soon had it losing most of its appeal.

There was a closeness on the other end of that obstacle that couldn't be measured in length.  
Heck, he couldn't measure it in width either.  
All he knew was that it brought more comfort than a couch ever would.

His steps were silent, not wanting to interrupt their rest, as each one took him a little closer to getting some of his own.

A peak around a door frame along the way had him smiling slightly as he carefully entered his little boys room.  
The bed was covered in dinosaurs, action figures, and the likes; his little guy barely staking claim on the edge.  
There was no doubt the poor kid would be visiting the floor by the nights end if he didn't help him out.

Thing was though just the thought of clearing such clutter exhausted him.

Instead of doing so he lifted his son, clad in blanket sleeper, and moved to exit the room.  
He was very content with the thought of leaving the task of tidying for tomorrow.

A few steps and some readjusting later and he was opening the door to his bedroom; suppressing a laugh at what he saw.  
He didn't know why he had expected any better.

All over the bed books lay sprawled, scattered, flipped, and opened.  
The side lamp highlighting a lanky man barely kept on the corner.

He suppressed another sigh as he ignored the urge to wake the other.  
Instead he started moving the items to one side so there'd be room enough for the boy he was still holding.  
It wasn't as hard a task as much as it was annoying but soon enough he was placing his child in the middle of  
the bed with a soft kiss to his temple.

Where all the books had come from he wasn't sure, but he did know where they'd end up.  
As quietly as possible he dropped his newly gathered collection in a corner of the closet; grabbing a t-shirt while he was at it.

In no time he was out of his dress shirt and slacks, pulling on what he considered  
to be the most comfortable of his pajamas, wanting to do nothing more than fall into unconsciousness.

The only problem with that was the crumpled ball of limbs still curled in the corner.  
His brain might've been too tired to process but his heart wasn't.  
He knew he'd feel guilty come morning if he left him like that, plus straightening  
him out was the only way to really guarantee he wouldn't be kicked with a foot gone astray.

It wasn't difficult to get him rearranged, no more than a tug of a knee  
this way and a pull of an elbow that way, but it was strange that he didn't stir.

Perhaps the day hadn't been hard for just him?

Without much more thought he turned off the lamp, carefully trying to make it back around to his side without stubbing a toe.  
It was with success that he finally climbed in bed, adjusting the covers as he settled in.  
Usually he slept on his back but for some reason tonight he felt better on his side with an arm draped firmly over his family.

This was closeness.  
It was books, and dinosaurs, and messes.  
It was early mornings, late nights, and the feel of plush carpet between your toes.  
It was kindness, and comfort, and love.

This was home.


End file.
